1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition for a coating film to prevent a conspicuous fingerprint, a coating film to prevent a conspicuous fingerprint using the composition, and an article having the coating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
General digital telecommunication devices, for example, mobile phones, personal computers, navigators, and cash dispensers, are provided with displays and touch panels installed in input/output units. When these digital telecommunication devices are used, since these devices are operated by fingers contacting surfaces of displays, fingerprints are deposited on the surfaces of the displays. Due to oily components contained in the fingerprints, such as sebum, which originates from bodies, and thus such devices become dirty.
To solve this problem, for example, a method of making fingerprints less visible by depositing a separate film having an anti-glare property on a surface of a display of a cellular phone, a navigator, or the like has been used. However, in such a method, increase of haze and decrease of transmittance due to the deposited film may lower image quality. Further, scratches may be generated due to its low surface hardness. Therefore, methods of preventing fingerprints from being deposited on surfaces of displays, touch panels, and the like by directly coating the displays, the touch panels, and the like, instead of depositing a separate film, have been developed.
For example, the following methods have been generally used: (1) a method of forming a coating including fluorine having a water/oil repellent property on a surface of a display, (2) a method of introducing a water repellent silicone resin backbone, such as poly-dimethylsiloxane, on a surface of a display, and (3) a method of reducing a contact area and making deposition of dirt difficult by attaching micro convexes/concaves and enhancing a water/oil repellent property. However, these methods are not suitable for applications such as mobile phones, which come in direct contact with sebum from faces, and touch panels, which are repeatedly touched by fingers. Though a coating having a water/oil repellent property allows fingerprints deposited thereon to be wiped off easily, the coating does not prevent the deposition itself of oily components, which are primary components of fingerprints. Further, the filthiness of fingerprints becomes more conspicuous rather on an oil repellent coating.
Contrary to the aforementioned methods, three have been attempted methods of making a surface of a display water-repellent and lipophilic in order for the surface to have an increase affinity to oily components, such as sebum, of fingerprints thus decreasing visibility of the deposited fingerprints. However, such methods also have a limitation, and thus there is a need for improved methods.